1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to a wearable electronic device and an improved connector thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable electronic devices such as smart watches have recently become commercially available. In general, an electronic device refers to a device which performs a specific function corresponding to an installed program, such as a home appliance, electronic diary, portable multimedia player, mobile communication terminal, tablet PC, image/sound unit, desktop/laptop computer, navigation unit for a vehicle, and the like. Such electronic devices can output stored information through sounds and/or images. With higher integration and the popularization of hyper-speed and high capacity wireless communication, the functionality of common mobile communication terminals has expanded. For example, an entertainment function such as games, a multimedia function such as reproducing a music file and a video file, a communication and security function for mobile banking or the like, a scheduling function, an electronic wallet function, etc. are all integrated into a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
A portable electronic device, for example, an electronic diary, portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, or tablet PC generally employs a flat display unit and a battery, and has a bar type, folder type, or slide type external appearance. With recent technological advances, electronic devices with desirable communication functions have become small enough to be worn on a part of the human body, such as a wrist or head. Thus an era of wearable electronic devices is beginning to emerge.